


Machtspielchen

by aislingde



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Spielt vor dem ersten Film
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Die Erziehungsmethoden des Gouverneurs sind seltsam aber effektiv.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Beta: Birgitt - vielen lieben Dank

Wütend warf Elizabeth das Buch auf den Boden. Worum konnte sie nirgendwo nachlesen, ob das, was ihre Zofe Milli über Männer und Frauen erzählt hatte, wirklich stimmte?

Dass sie sich wirklich paarten wie Tiere. So wie der Hund, der vor wenigen Tagen die Hündin bestiegen hatte.

Bisher hatte sie immer höflich genickt, wenn ihr Vater, der Gouverneur, über eine Heirat mit Captain Norrington in nicht ganz so ferner Zukunft spekulierte.

Doch jetzt? Es gab Dinge, die konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Nicht mit dem steifen, förmlichen Captain.

„Elizabeth, mein Kind. Warum wirfst du mit Büchern um dich?“

Manchmal schlich sich der Gouverneur an - natürlich immer dann, wenn Elizabeth es am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.

Dann sein Tonfall! Mild und nachsichtig, doch er bedeutete genau das Gegenteil.

Dabei hatte sie keine Möglichkeit, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie konnte ihren Vater doch nicht fragen, wie Kinder gezeugt wurden – wie sie selbst entstanden war. Sie wusste nur, dass ihre Mutter bei der Geburt gestorben war. Aber nichts über den eigentlichen Zeugungsakt. Solche Fragen schickten sich nicht.

„Ich, ich…“ Elizabeth suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede. „Ich will die Bücher neu sortieren. Nicht mehr nach Autor, sondern nach den Titeln. Das Buch ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht.“

„So, so, mein Kind. Da hast du dir ja viel vorgenommen. Wenn du fertig bist, werde ich etwas stöbern. Dir macht es doch nichts aus, dass ich mir deine Bücher anschaue?“

„Nein, Vater.“

„Wirst du mir beim Abendessen erzählen, wie weit du mit dem Umräumen bist? Captain Norrington wird auch da sein.“

„Ja, Vater.“ Elizabeth versuchte, begeistert zu klingen.

„Sei so gut und höre hier rechtzeitig auf, damit du dich hübsch machen kannst. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du das weiße Kleid trägst, was die Näherin vor einigen Tagen gebracht hat.“

„Gerne, Vater.“

Im Gegensatz zu den Kleidern aus London konnte sie in diesem Kleid nicht nur frei atmen, sondern auch essen. Sie war froh über seine Wahl der Abendgarderobe. Eine kleine Gnade.

„Dann wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß mit deinen Büchern.“

Gouverneur Swann tätschelte ihre Wange, dann verließ er die Bibliothek.

Auch als er die Tür lautlos hinter sich geschlossen hatte, widerstand Elizabeth dem Drang, alle Bücher auf den Boden zu schmeißen.

Sie wusste nicht, weswegen sie bestraft wurde: ob es wegen des misshandelten Buches oder der zu offensichtlichen Lüge war.

Ihr Vater hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, dass seine Strafe wie ein Lob aussah.

Während Elizabeth sich ans Umräumen machte, schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab. Captain Norrington konnte sie sich nicht als Vater ihrer Kinder vorstellen.

Will Turner wäre ihre erste Wahl. Er war jünger und hatte so viel Energie. Auch wenn es schien, dass er niemals ein Pirat war – dafür arbeitete er zu hart -, so hatte er etwas Geheimnisvolles. Elizabeth hatte niemanden erzählt, dass sie ihm bei seiner Rettung ein Medallion abgenommen hatte, das nun in ihrer Schublade versteckt war.

Dann lächelte er immer, wenn er sie sah und wie er ‚Miss Swann' aussprach. Wenn Will es doch ein Mal schaffen würde, ihren Vornamen auszusprechen.

Elizabeth seufzte. Egal wie sehr sie es sich wünschte, der Gouverneur würde ihr keine Entscheidungsmöglichkeit in der Wahl ihres Gatten lassen. So blieben ihr nur Tagträume.


End file.
